Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for delivering media content in response to a request message.
Description of the Related Art
Most on-demand media content is streamed or otherwise delivered over the Internet to users in response to web uniform resource locators (URL) requests made to media servers, which respond by delivering the requested media content on the users' devices. While prevalent, the present mechanism is not particularly convenient, and in some cases, requires users to remember lengthy or complicated text strings, or navigate through a number of Web pages to find and select the content to be streamed/delivered. In several cases, the web URL requests need to be processed by a specific application, such as a browser or another media application that needs to be launched and configured which requires additional time and resources.
Instead of requesting media content using web URL, users may wish to use simpler and more familiar means for requesting media content. Users may also wish that the content be delivered on their choice of a variety of display devices available today. In some cases, the requested media content needs additional processing to be displayed appropriately according to the dimensions or other specifications of the user devices, and in several such instances, the additional processing may fail partially or completely, resulting in sub-optimal display of the media content.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for methods and systems that provide convenient and familiar manner for media content delivery to users.